A context aware platform may understand itself, its user, and its surroundings and may adapt to the behavior, make decisions or act on behalf of the user without receiving explicit user inputs. The context aware platform may generate context information and based on the context information, the context aware platform may adapt without receiving explicit user inputs. The context information may be generated using the data provided by the sensors. The sensors may generate the data based on the inputs that the sensors sense.
The type and the disparity of the sensors that are available in the market place are ever increasing. The current context aware platforms lack the ability to handle disparate sensors. Also, the sensors and the associated front-end processing modules may consume significant amount of resources like battery power, network bandwidth, processing cycles, and such other similar resources. The current context aware platforms lack the ability to handle the sensors to conserve such resources.